Platyborg in the 1st dimension
by Agent Phineas
Summary: He stared at the locket, then at Doof's picture. He chose Doof. To get revenge on. A story about Platyborg in the 1st dimension. Not at all what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Platyborg in the 1****st**** dimension **

**Hi, this is my first Fanfic. It is a story about Platyborg in the 1****st**** dimension.**

"**Cool! So I Get to leave Doof!" said Platyborg.**

"**If you say that again I am going to DOOM you!" said Alt Doof.**

**Relax, you guys will just make some appearances. It's not what you think it is you know! Please Review! Let's Start!**

**Chapter 1:**

Perry crashed through the freezer holding an ice cream sandwich.

"Ahh, Perry the platypus." Doof said in a calm voice.

Perry chattered.

"Finally, I know a way to stop you from stopping me from taking over the Tri- state area!" said Doof rubbing his hands.

Suddenly, Alt Doof walked out from behind him.

"Yes, yes I do!" Alt Doof said.

Perry's eyes widened.

_Does he remember? At least Phineas and Ferb are okay. Wait, if he remembers, won't he go looking for them? I have to think of a plan and fast! _Perry thought.

Then Platyborg walked out from behind them.

Perry's eyes widened even more.

_Why's he here? Wait a minute, is he going to? No, he couldn't. He's not as evil as Alt Doof, is he? Well they are the same person._ Perry thought.

Doof took out some metal parts and tools.

By now, Perry's whole face was his eyes.

"I will turn you into… Perryborg!" Doof said.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! LISTEN CAREFULLY!**

**The time between my updates may be longer for about a month.**

**I will still update!**

**I am going to India an Switzerland.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Platyborg in the 1****st**** dimension**

**Hi! Please Review!**

**Chapter 2:**

"I will turn you into… Perryborg!" Doof said.

"You know, so we know you from Platyborg."

Perry's POV

No, he can't be serious! But I saw my spy watch and grinned. Major Monogram was watching everything. He was probably sending agents already.

**At the Agency:**

"Oh no Carl! We have to save Agent P! I know we'll send agents." Monogram said.

"But sir! The last time we saved the Tri-State Area, we got help from Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher." Carl replied

"We could ask them, but that would endanger them!" Monogram said.

"It's our only option, Sir!" said Carl.

"Let's go." Monogram replied.

**Phineas and Ferb's Backyard:**

Phineas, Ferb and the gang were working on their latest project, the UV power watch, when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hello kids, we need you to build an amnesia-curer-inator." Monogram said.

"Well we could use it to remember August 5th." Phineas replied.

"Actually, that's what we wanted you to do in the first place." Carl said.

**½ an hour later:**

"Okay, let's blast ourselves" said Phineas.

A beam of purple light shot out blasting everyone.

"It worked!" Phineas said

"Actually it will take a while for us to remember all of it." Ferb stated.

"Perry's a secret agent?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. You see, I lead a group of animals that fight evil. Your beloved pet platypus is our best agent, Agent P." Monogram replied.

"He's been leading a double life all this time! So we mean nothing to him!" Phineas yelled.

"You mean the world to him. Anyway, we need your help! Perry is about to be turned into a Platyborg, but his new name might be Perryborg, so we can all tell him from Platyborg." Monogram stated.

"You guys defeated Alt Doof last time, you need to do it again, but then again, you won't have your platypus to take care of Platyborg." said Carl

"I have to go. Carl, help them with modifications." Monogram said.

"Wait a minute, don't we know you?" Phineas asked.

"Oh yeah, I came here undercover one day (Remember the 'Undercover Carl' episode). So let's make that watch!" Carl replied

**5 minutes later**

"Wow that was faster than normal." Phineas said.

"Ooh, ooh, we got a message!" Baljeet yelled

The watch started up.

"Hello Agents P, F, BA, BU, and I. Today assisting you will be Agents P, P, and T." Monogram said.

"But Phineas is already here, and Perry is with Doofenshmirtz." Isabella said confused.

"I meant Pinky the Chihuahua, Peter the Panda, and Terry the Turtle." Monogram said annoyed.

"Pinky's an Agent too?" Isabella said.

"Anyway, Go to the big picture above the couch, open it, and slide down the elevator. That will lead you to his lair. There you will say your names. A laser will recreate your creations. From there we will think of a plan. Monogram out."

The watch turned off again.

"You know, I can't believe he never thought of a plan." Phineas stated.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Platyborg and Perryborg were building normbots.

"You know how much I want to turn traitor against my Doof." Platyborg said

"That is wrong. Alt Doof and my Doof are our Masters." Perryborg said in a robotic voice.

"You used to be more fun than this." Platyborg replied.

"I just installed ice cream blasters in the normbots. It'll help the Resistance and O.W.C.A." Platyborg said.

"Please disable them." Perryborg said.

Platyborg then grabbed Perryborg and made some modifications.

**The Doofs**

The 2 Doofs were drinking coffee, when all of a sudden… It started snowing in the building!

"That doesn't make any sense! Snow inside a building! It's SUMMER for crying out loud!" Alt Doof Screamed.

Then the snow stopped, and flowers bloomed.

"What the-"Alt Doof couldn't finish his sentence

The flowers went away, and the building was a beach.

"Woo-Hoo!" Dr.D went swimming in his bathing suit.

The beach went away.

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean…." The room was full of leaves.

"Fall" Dr.D finished spitting out leaves.

After going through that cycle several times, Platyborg and Perryborg jumped out, giggling.

"Platyborg!" Dr.D said.

"I thought Perryborg was more mature?" Alt Doof asked.

"Well, we AAARE the same person." Platyborg said.

Platyborg and Perryborg left.

Alt Doof heard an explosion

"PLATYBORG!"


End file.
